Fresnel lenses are sometimes used in virtual reality headgear. Fresnel lenses are typically planar lenses that have a grooved surface. The grooved surface includes a plurality of concentric sloped facets and a plurality of concentric draft facets. Pairs of the sloped facets and draft facets form the grooved surface. Conventionally, the draft facets are all parallel with an axis of symmetry of the lens. In other words, if the lens is oriented vertically, the draft facets are horizontal and parallel to one another. When used in virtual reality headgear, the lenses themselves are typically not in focus due to the proximity of the lenses to the user's eyes. However, the concentric draft facets create subtle but visible rings that are perceivable to a user, especially in the periphery of the lenses. Such rings can interfere with otherwise detailed imagery being viewed through the lenses and are thus undesirable to the user.